Shurr
Shurr is a major antagonist in Gadiantons and the Silver Sword, the second book in Chris Heimerdinger's Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. He is the brother of Gadianton and, as such, one of his high-ranking assassins. History Shurr, Mehrukenah, Boaz, Mr. Clarke, and a modern Gadianton recruit visit Jim Hawkins and demand to know where Coriantumr's sword is. Jim, not fully understanding what they want, tells them that he left the sword in the possession of the police. The Gadiantons leave Jim with a pistol, warning him of a man who wants to kill him. Shurr and the other Gadiantons continue to keep tabs on Jim, suspecting that he may have been lying about the police. They follow him to Provo, Utah and tread a wide circle around him. Jim eventually retrieves the sword from Todd Finlay and opts to take it down south to Mexico to be destroyed. Shurr and his partners in crime learn of this and immediately give chase. The Gadiantons track Jim Hawkins, Garth Plimpton, Jenny Hawkins, and Renae Fenimore to a hotel in Chihuahua, where they ransack several hotel rooms in search of the sword. As Jim's company is leaving, the Gadiantons give chase, only to be blocked by a crashed semi trailer. Later, Garth, Jenny, and Renae are sightseeing in San Louis Potosi when the Gadiantons capture them. When the Gadiantons are trying to interrogate their captives, Garth refuses to give in. Shurr and some other Gadiantons take Garth away. While on the highway, Garth frees himself of his bonds and manages to escape the backseat of the Gadiantons' car. Shurr is forced to go back to Mehrukenah empty-handed. As a solution, they leave a note telling Jim that they killed one of his companions and to meet them at Teotihuacan to exchange the remaining two for the sword. Mehrukenah, Shurr, and several of their Gadianton recruits keep their word later Jim at Teotihuacan. Jim reveals that the "sword" he brought is actually a stick wrapped in towels and makes a deal with Mehrukenah to make sure that Jim gets his companions back, and the Gadiantons get their sword. At first, Shurr is doubtful of the way the deal will play out, but Jim words it in a way that sways the Gadiantons. Jim and the Gadiantons make their exchange at a local park, where Jim leaves them a guitar case with a bumper jack inside to make it feel like it has a sword, takes their car keys, and drives off with Jenny and Renae. At the Hill Cumorah, Shurr assists Mehrukenah in setting a trap for Jim. When Jim falls into their trap, Shurr takes the sword from him. Mehrukenah requests Shurr to give him the sword, but Shurr refuses on the grounds that his brother wanted the sword to touch his hands and his alone when it was found. Mehrukenah manages to persuade him to hand over the sword, which Shurr does reluctantly. Mehrukenah gloats at finally having the sword of Coriantumr, then stabs Shurr in the chest. As Shurr dies, Mr. Clarke and the other assembled Gadiantons applaud Mehrukenah. Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Book Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fighters